


Tearing us apart

by purpleprincess167



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alien Technology, Angry Tony Stark, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asia, Blood, China, Crying, Dark, Death, Depressed Tony Stark, Depressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Murder, Romance, Sad, Serious, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), alien - Freeform, angry, korea - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprincess167/pseuds/purpleprincess167
Summary: A new villain called the 'Viper' is terrorising Tony Stark. The avengers must take down this new found foe before world domination is in pursuit. In the midst of all this, a relationship between Tony and Cap begins to flourish. But what happens when Tony and Steve get into a intense fight?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shitty lol. <3

 

 

“His whereabouts are still unknown, though we’ve recently received intel that he was last seen in Seoul, ’coincidentally’ near where the bodies of those who were responsible for the massacre that happened in Montana, just last month.” Fury recited with conviction; his arms behind his back, and his chest pushed out forwards, his stance further accentuating his role of leader and chief. He had been pacing back and forth around the avengers conference room, relentlessly giving details about a new foe that has just been marked in the avenger’s list of possible threats.

“The guy’s a freak, likes to leave his pretty little ‘mark’ on all his victims” continued Fury. He then proceeded to walk back towards the glass projector screen he had just been standing in front of a minute ago, he then proceeded to take out a small back device from his coat’s pocket. He fiddled with it for a bit and then pointed the device toward the clear screen.

Disquiet silence filled the room. Various images of murder victims were on screen. All of them had a large ‘X’ carved out ruggedly on their chest. No doubt they had been engraved with a very large knife, the question of whether or not they had been alive when the slicing took place was on everyones minds. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Sam; all sat around the table, they exchanged disturbed glances with each other, obviously distraught at the pictures they were being shown. Steve and Bruce looked especially shocked and horrified at the disfigured bodies on display. Tony visibly winced at the thought of the pain of being cut like that alive. This was sickening. Fury, sensing this, quickly began to go on from where he left off.

“He likes to go by the name ‘Viper’. He’s been associating himself with the Korean and Chinese mafia for the past year or so; presumably they must have information that others around the globe don’t. We don’t have enough information on what exactly his end goal is, but what we do know is, he has some how managed to create or obtain weapons of mass destruction.” Fury went on, tampering around with his device once more, removing the unpleasant images on screen and replacing them with a video.

 

The video began to play immediately. The sound of people screaming in fear made up all of the audio, the screen was completely black, except in the upper right corner where a little bit of light could be seen just barely peaking through; seemingly the cameraman was covering the lens with his palm. The avengers waited patiently in curiosity, waiting for what ever was so menacing to be revealed. A hand was taken off the lens, the screen turned into a piercing white. The heroes had to squint their eyes a little at the sudden brightness of the change of colours. The white screen slowly adjusted and revealed a bustling city of people running away from what ever threat was in the left of the frame. The camera turned to the left and exposed what the people were running so desperately from.

Far away, stood a figure dressed in all black, wearing a hood and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He held a comically small gun, that had a blue unnatural alien-esque glow to it. He then brought up the gun and shot directly in front of him, the camera followed the tiny glowing bullet. It shot through a window of a building. There was a few seconds of nothing, and then, boom. The building exploded, blue flames engulfing the structure, More screams and cries of panic and dread erupted, the hand was put over the lens again and the video came to an end.

“Looks like some sort of alien technology…” Bruce softly muttered to himself, stilling staring at the screen in disbelief; still needing time to process what he had just seen. 

“That’s a fuck ton of energy stored in such a tiny space, the guys even holding it with his bare hands, wouldn’t there be a deadly amount of radiation coming off that thing?” Tony said, his brows furrowed as he tried to piece together how what he saw was even possible. He agreed with Bruce, that contraption had to be alien. But even still, how the hell could that guy be even holding something so powerful so carelessly? Is he immune?

 

“We need to find where this guy got the means for his weapons stat. Faster we know what he's got, faster we know how to stop him” Fury expressed, moving his arms from behind his back to his chest where they now remained crossed. “Romanoff, we’re sending you off to Korea, you’ll do some investigating, interrogate if you have to. Find out where he’s been and where he’s going to next. Report weekly on your findings, got it?”.

“Yes sir

“Sam you too, she’ll need some extra help”

“Sure thing boss”

“Banner, I want you to research this. Find out what you can, see if we’re dealing something humanly obtainable or if this is some wizard Asgardian type bullshit”

“On it”

“Stark, Rogers, you two are on the look out for this guy, soon as we find out where he’s going, you bet your asses you’ll be going there, in the mean time help with what you can”

“Understood” said Steve compliantly, nodding his head in agreement.

 

Fury rounded up the meeting, giving details on the upcoming missions everyone had been assigned, and then promptly dismissing the team. Professionalism ran thick through the air, leaving no room for emotions or jokes to lighten up the suffocating atmosphere. The team went their seperate ways, finally giving them room and privacy to think about their concerns and worries all on their lonesome.

Truthfully, Cap had known about the Viper for a while, but he hadn't known about the markings the guy would leave on his victims. The gruesome images he saw at the conference made him feel sick to his stomach, he could feel bile rising in his throat again just thinking about it. Disgusting. Another set of horrific photographs he would have burned into his memory. _Great_. He’d be lucky if he could manage to get any sleep tonight after seeing that, although, truth be told, after seeing so many deaths and tragic sufferings, it does get a little easier to carry the burden and sleep. If it just weren’t for those damn nightmares he keeps getting. Whatever, if it means he has to carry a ball and chain for the rest of his life for the world to be a safer place, so be it. Its all about the greater good.

 

 


	2. Drink up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this short, i just wrote it real quick on my phone lol.

“Jarvis run another scan”

“Certainly”

The last two weeks had been especially hard for Tony. Ever since he got news about that creepy ‘Viper’ guy, Jarvis has been malfunctioning constantly, almost daily at this point. And quite honestly, it’s been causing him more aching migraines than he can handle.

“No viruses have been detected”

Tony lets out a sigh as a wave of relief washes over him. It’d taken 3 hours and a whole lot of patience of looking through Jarvis’s files to find and fix what the hell had been wrong with the A.I.  
Turns out, a third party had been attempting to tamper with Jarvis yet again, presumably to access the old Stark Industries weapons files. Every time the playboy-millionaire-genius attempted to find out where the third party was located, his attempts proved to be futile, as he would just end up with nonsensical co-ordinates. How annoying.

Though he felt relieved that he finally removed the source of the reoccurring problems Jarvis was dealing with today, he also had a feeling of frustrated anticipation; just waiting for Jarvis to follow another order that Tony hadn’t given him. But the playboy was too apathetic and too stressed to deal with these tiresome emotions, not now anyway, so he forcefully pushed them back to the endless depths of his mind.

He needed a drink.

The superhero made his way to the bar he installed not too long ago, on the twenty-fourth floor of his tower. He put it there specifically because of the amazing view the floor has; great for calming his retched nerves. Although now there wasn’t much of a sight to see, it being two fifty-three in the morning and all, the gargantuan glass walls might as well have been replaced with black curtains.

“Jarvis, set the lighting to soft mode”

The once bright and harsh white lighting had now dimmed down and turned into a soft yellowy orange hue. Perfect for setting a nice, layed back, relaxing mood.

God he needed this.

Stark poured himself a whiskey on the rocks, watching the transparent brownish liquid splash against the ice in his pristine crystal glass cup, which he was holding in his left hand.  
He took a long sip, tipping his head back as he drank, already downing half his cup. Feeling the familiar warm buzz bloom in his chest as the cool liquid ran down his throat, into his stomach.

It was always dangerous drinking alcohol, if he had too much, certain thoughts would come into mind. Thoughts that he would regret having later. But it wasn’t his fault that Steve was... never mind.

The man of iron put down his cup on the polished bar table and let out a long sigh, really, he shouldn’t be having such inappropriate thoughts about a... coworker? What is their relationship exactly? Whatever, it’s not important. Not to Cap anyways Tony thought. 

Stark picked up his glass yet again and took another swig, finishing all of the remainder of the whiskey in his cup. He could feel the growing flush on his cheeks; only downside to drinking is that his face would always resemble that of a ripe tomato. That and his relentless alcoholism.

Oh well.

The genius continued to pour himself more and more servings until he could barely feel his legs, and his surroundings looked as though they were swaying gently, left to right.

Was this responsible? Nope. But did he care? Nope. Not until the morning anyway.

Thoughts of a particular red, white and blue spangled man began to creep back into Stark’s mind.

God damn it. Every. Fucking. Time.

Tony doesn’t know when this weird drunken fascination with the captain began, but ever since it started, he hadn’t been able to stop himself.   
Stop himself from thinking about frivolous things and thoughts he’d only share with his right hand and some tissues in the dead of night. Perhaps he’s developed a crush?

Pfft. Maybe.

Feeling his drowsiness kick in, begging him for sleep, he decides in his drunken state, that it’d be best to hit the hay.   
A surprisingly smart idea for a intoxicated man to be having.   
But he knows, even in the state he’s in, that if he drinks anymore, he’ll definitely throw up. This isn’t his first rodeo. Although, there’s a very likely chance that he’ll vomit in the morning anyway. Whatever.


End file.
